


Lab Rats

by mygalaxyeyes



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Hinata Hajime, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki Friendship, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Twins, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Laboratories, M/M, Minor Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychic Abilities, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mygalaxyeyes/pseuds/mygalaxyeyes
Summary: He gently touched the wall, running his pale and slender fingers against the scorched marks against the wall of his cell. Scorched.. He was one of the most dangerous ones. With fire, the literal power to burn everything in his path.-A group of lab rats with powers escape the facility where they had been kept. Chaos and romance ensue.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Matsuda Yasuke, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Lab Rats

"London bridge is falling down, falling down. London bridge is falling down, my fair lady." 

As he sang under his breath, he looked over towards his best friend. Chiaki yawned, rubbing sleepily at her eyes. She looked so tired. He wondered if she stayed up all night playing video games again. It wouldn't surprise him but.. She really needed to get some sleep. 

"Have you considered," Chiaki covered her mouth with her hand as she yawned into it. "... joining choir, Hajime?" She wondered, the sound of her game-- _Space Invaders,_ he thinks— being loud and clear in the quiet yet early hours of the morning as they walked to their bus stop together. 

Slowly, he shook his head. "No. Absolutely not," he replied. And he had to thank the cold winter for once. Because he was sure that the cold snow and cold air were the only things that could hide his reddening blush of embarrassment. 

"Stage fright?" She wondered aloud as they got to their bus stop. She sat down on the bench, while Hajime himself stood. "Its not that.. You know how people get. I get told I'm a good singer or something, and then when people find out that my twin brother is overly talented.." He trailed off slightly, with a small sigh.

"Talent isn't everything, Hajime." The girl looked up from her game, but the brunette only shook his head. "Maybe not. But it doesn't stop the comparisons." He sighed, a hand moving to rest on his hips. He frowned, but then shook his head. 

"Besides. I'm already helping Mahiru out with photography club, I don't need something else to worry about. On top of my classes, no less." 

As they got on their bus, they sat near the back. Chiaki sat by the window, and Hajime sat next to her. He put in his earbuds, connecting them to his phone and listening to his playlist.

_I don't really give a damn about the way you touch me when we're alone . . ._

He quietly bobbed his head along to his music, humming softly. When they got to their stop, he turned off his music and put his phone and earbuds in his jacket pocket as they left. 

When they got to their campus, they went to the cafeteria first thing. And while Chiaki went to get some breakfast, he himself went to the table that he and his friends always sat at. 

And so, the early morning began.

* * *

"Experiment 0428 seems to be stable. Not like experiment 0000 who is still in the medical wing due to being stabilized." Over the radio coms— that's what had been spoken. He rolled his green eyes slightly, nipping at his bottom lip and staring at the iron bars that separated his cell from the rest of the scientific facility. 

Why was this happening to them? Why them... 

He gently touched the wall, running his pale and slender fingers against the scorched marks against the wall of his cell. Scorched.. He was one of the most dangerous ones. With fire, the literal power to burn everything in his path.

... How fitting, for a monster like him. He leaned his head against the wall, curling up into a ball when...

_**CRASH** _

He jumped, immediately covering his ears as he looked. A big truck in the middle of the hall, and the iron bars were slowly rising up. 

"Huh...?" He quietly stood up, and winced as he realized that he was so startled— that his flames had started licking at his arms. Making burn marks. He rubbed his eyes, and then looked around to see...


End file.
